Popularity contest
by WhiteKuroNeko14
Summary: In order to find out who is the most popular sweet prince, three mischievous sweet spirits decide to conduct a contest. Their pride is on the line to ensure their owner's victory. Rated T for possible language and events.
1. Chapter 1

Mizuki: Ako and I were chatting on aim one day. Then we started talking about the sweet princes' first date and so I got the inspiration to make it into a fanfiction. Atsuko gets most of the credit

Atsuko: Why thank you

Mizuki: *calls kashino*

Kashino: hello?

Mizuki: Disclaimers

Kashino: No *hangs up phone*

Atsuko: *calls Hanabusa*

Hanabusa: Why hello my fair maiden. What is it that you need?

Atsuko: * hangs up*

Mizuki: What did you just do! We could have used him to do the disclaimers

Atsuko: The rose petals aura he has was going through the phone! See there are leftover rose petals on the floor!

Mizuki: Wait what?

Atsuko: Nevermind

Mizuki: I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere

Atsuko: I don't either

Mizuki: If I did then I would've killed the heiress and made it a bishie paradise

Atsuko: Isn't it already a bishie paradise to you?

Mizuki: Shut up! Please enjoy the story

(6-29-11) update: I wasn't satisfied with my first and second chapters so I edited them

(7-13-11) Update: Once again, I'm not satisfied about the first two chapters so I'm editing them once again. I don't own Cinderella

Groggily waking up, Kashino Makoto turned off his alarm clock. Pulling himself away from the bed's warmth, Kashino grabbed his uniform from the cupboard and headed towards the restroom. His sweets spirit, Chocolate, let out a small yawn and left her own mini bed. She grabbed her mini brush and started detangling her rich chocolate hair. Then she used her sweets magic to change out of her pajamas and into her daily outfit. Waiting for her partner to finish getting ready, she took out a book from the Sweets Kingdom and started reading it. As usual, her partner took thirty minutes to tame his dirty blonde bed hair. By the time he exited the restroom, Chocolate was in the middle of her second book. Kashino's roommate, Hanabusa Satsuki, started stirring in his sleep. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and sat up gracefully. His sweets spirit, Café, also woke up from his slumber.

Being the gentleman he is, Café immediately made his bed and greeted the others, "Good morning Satsuki. Good morning Kashino. Good morning Chocolate. It's a nice day isn't it?"

Hanabusa ran his hand through his green hair and said, "Morning Café. Have you heard of the saying 'Early bird catches the worm'?"

Café nodded while Kashino started to pack his school supplies.

Hanabusa smirked and he pointed at Kashino, "Although that bird is early, it is definitely not getting any treats. His hair is still a disaster right Café?

Hearing this, Kashino headed towards the restroom. But Hanabusa reached there first and slammed the door in his face.

"I'm going to kill that rose bastard one day." Kashino swore as he took Chocolate's hand mirror and brushed his hair.

"Chocolate, is there some kind of magic you can use on my hair?" Kashino question, tired of the futile effort he put into his hair.

"I do, but it only lasts until 3:00pm. There are also side effects." Chocolate warned

"That's fine. I bet the side effects aren't so bad." Kashino grumbled.

Chocolate chanted some sort of spell and Kashino's hair magically stayed in place.

"Ah, you're like a chibi male Cinderella!" Chocolate realized. "That makes me the fairy godmother."

Meanwhile, in the dining room, Andoh was eating breakfast with his sweets spirit, Caramel.

"Wake up Caramel, you can't sleep here." Andoh said as he placed her on his shoulder

"I'm sorry," Caramel sighed still half asleep.

Andoh cut a small piece of flan and brought it towards her mouth. Caramel gladly accepted the treat and swallowed it. Slightly replenished, Caramel flew towards her plate of flan and started to eat.

Andoh readjusted his glasses and sipped his green tea.

Stomping down the staircase, Kashino grabbed some food and sat beside Andoh.

"Good morning Ma-kun." Andoh greeted

Kashino nodded as he took a bite out of the pancakes.

"Are you okay?" Andoh asked

"No, I have a headache. Blame Chocolate's magic." Kashino grumbled

Chocolate frowned, "I did warn you about the side effects."

After the two boys were halfway finished with their breakfast, Hanabusa walked down the staircase and grabbed his own meal. Then he sat next to Andoh. Together, the three boys were considered the Sweet princes. The reason lies behind their good looks and skills. Kashino is the typical cold-hearted jerk that has girls fall head over heels for him. Andoh would be the kind big brother who is also the peacemaker. Of course, there has to be a flirt or player, and that would be Hanabusa. When the three boys headed towards middle school, their sweets spirits stayed behind. While gathering stuff for their weekly picnic, the sweets spirits headed towards the pond in the middle of the forest. Chocolate patted her pillow onto a smooth rock and laid down on it; soon her eyes flickered closed. Café straightened the picnic blanket and started to assemble the food. Caramel munched on a choux a la crème with caramel filling as she watched the baby ducks learn how to swim.

"Where is Vanilla desu~" Caramel asked

"She's going to be a bit late. She has to help Ichigo some of her classes." Café informed as he poured himself some Earl grey tea.

Caramel and Café chatted for a few hours until it was passing period. A couple of fan girls disrupted their peace with their loud voice. As a result, they woke Chocolate from her nap.

"Hanabusa is way better!"

"No, Kashino is!"

"Compared to those two, Andoh is!"

"Not only is Hanabusa a narcissist, he is also a flirtatious player. He isn't dedicated to his work as much as Kashino!"

"Well at least Hanabusa is kind! He doesn't have a cold attitude like Kashino or should I say Mr. Antisocial!"

"If its kindness we're talking about then Andoh-sama is the kindest out of those two! Hanabusa is only kind to girls! Andoh is equally kind to both genders."

"Who would like a four eyed geek like Andoh!"

"Andoh sticks to the Japanese culture which is why he makes Japanese sweets instead of foreign sweets!"

"Although it's foreign sweets, Kashino is better than the other two! He is talented and smart!"

"Hanabusa-sama is talented too! He can make such intricate and detailed candy art!"

"Kashino can do the same but with chocolate!"

"Andoh's sweets are full of kindness and warmth!"

"Hey I have been thinking but whose owner is more popular?" Chocolate questioned after listening to the fan girls bicker.

"Well of course it's Satsuki. I mean he is the most beautiful out of the other two." Café boasted while emphasizing beautiful.

"Of course it's Andoh! He is very kind and nice! He forgives my mistakes!" Caramel shouted. She thought back to the moments where she made big mistakes, but Andoh still forgave her.

"No its Kashino! He has good looks, intelligience, and skills. Those are the things girls look for in guys!" Chocolate smirked as she used her fingers to list his good points.

"The thing girls look for in guys is kindness, but Kashino doesn't have any of that! Andoh does!" Caramel cried

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Ichigo kept me back too long, "Vanilla, a blonde sweet spirit, smiled as she intruded the glaring contest. "Uh I guess this is a bad time?"

"I got an idea," Chocolate chuckled evilly when she saw Vanilla. An ominous purple aura was forming behind her.

"So do I," Café and Caramel said simultaneously.

"Uh I guess I'll leave now. I'll be on time at the next picnic." Vanilla sweat dropped as she flew away, hoping to avoid the crossfire.

"We'll use Amano to see who is more popular." Chocolate smirked

-to be continued-

Misuki: please review...sorry that its short and full of dialogue. But don't worry it'll get better

Atsuko: press the button. It's right down there


	2. chapter 2

Mizuki: I feel guilty...the reason is because i was about to delete this story because i messed up and I didn't know how to do ch.2 But after seeing the reviews and the reviewers encourage me i decided to continue this story. thank you to the people who reviewed and favorited this story~

Atsuko: Well I see you changed your screen name

Mizuki: Well lalalolipopxox sounded childish and i used it too long so i'm going to use my new one

Atsuko: Which is still childish

Mizuki: Shut up

Atsuko: You can't make me shut up. How am i suppose to shut up? Am i suppose to shut the door?

Mizuki: Ugh...please enjoy the story and sorry if I have grammer mistakes and mispelled words because I'm using a keyboard I'm not used to

Atsuko: It's not the keyboard's fault. It's youro hands

Mizuki: Okay, I get it smart ass

(update 6/29/11)- I have edited this chapter. I didn't really do much though. I just added some more details. I didn't do much for chapter one either.

~ch.2~

After Vanilla left, the sweet spirits were trying to decide whose partner should woo Ichigo first. There were some problems. Chocolate was stubborn so she wanted to go first. The problem was that Kashino can't flirt so it would take too long. Café was confident in having Hanabusa go first because he is a player and he knows how to flirt. Caramel didn't care who goes first. She was just trying to stop the fighting.

"Of course it has to be Kashino." Chocolate demanded

"Who knows how long Kashino will take. Satsuki will get it over with quickly." Cafe sighed

"It has to be Kashino!" Chocolate complained

"NO, It's Satsuki," Cafe argued

"Don't fight desu~ let's settle this with rock paper scissors desu~" Caramel cried, grasping for ideas that will end the fighting.

"Very Well. I'll show you my skills." Chocolate smirked

"It seems all you have is skills not beauty. Maybe that's why you can't get a boyfriend." Cafe commented

"Rock Paper Sc- Ah! Ah! Achoo desu~" Caramel interrupted before the situation got worse.

"Do it right Caramel!"Chocolate scolded

"Gomen desu~ Ah! Ah! Achoo desu!" Caramel apologized

"One more sneeze and," Chocolate started to say before Caramel sneezed on her

"I was about to warn you! Now you're getting it!" Chocolate glared as she wiped the spit off her face.

"Gomenasai desu~" Caramel cried as she suffered from Chocolate's constant noogies

"C-chocolate calm down." Cafe sweat dropped

"Fine, I have to get this rock paper scissors contest over with anyways," Chocolate sighed

"Ready? Set..Go! desu~ Rock paper…."Caramel paused in case she had to sneeze. "Scissors desu."

The battle started, and Chocolate won.

Chocolate boasted," Hah, I win! Scissors beat paper!"

"K.O 1 to 0. kashino goes first desu~ Then Hanabusa and Andoh desu~" Caramel informed

"No, I want a rematch." Café demanded.

They went at it for another ten minutes. The result was still the same. Café lost miserably.

"I can't believe I lost," Cafe sulked

"Well time to form plan A," Chocolate said as she flew towards the cooking class in search of Kashino.

"Where were you? You were gone nearly the whole day," Kashino said as he gathered the stuff for his late night tempering practice.

"You're such a worrywart! I was relaxing and talking to Cafe and Caramel," Chocolate informed, helping Kashino move the things to the counter.

"Does relaxing and chatting take 7 hours?" Kashino questioned

"Okay, I took a slight nap while relaxing," Chocolate admitted

"Very well then," Kashino said as he started his late night tempering practice.

"...Kashino!" Chocolate said all of a sudden

"What?" Kashino replied

"Nevermind..." Chocolate muttered

A few minutes later Chocolate said," Kashino!"

"Can it wait? I'm busy tempering," Kashino grumbled

"Okay," CHocolate pouted

A few seconds later Chocolate yelled yet again, "Kashino! Kashino!"

"Can't it wait?" Kashino glared

"...Kashino~" Chocolate whined for the 4th time

"Okay I got it! What do you want?" Kashino yelled

"Ask Amano out on a date!" Chocolate demanded, causing Kashino to drop the knife he held in his right hand.

"W-what?" Kashino stuttered, a blush making its way onto his face

"Ask Amano out on a date!" Chocolate repeated

"Why should I?" Kashino asked, still blushing

"Hn...I guess I should spread the news about your deepest darkest secrets and your little innocent crush on Amano," Chocolate smirked

"...How did you find out?" Kashino glared

"It was quite obvious," Chocolate replied

"Then isn't asking her out like telling everybody I like her? Also how are you going to spread the news?" Kashino questioned

"Why you could always ask her out secretly! I never told you to ask her during class. Furthermore I could tell all the sweet spirits in school about the cute little mole on your right butt cheek. Then they'll tell their owners. I wonder what the Heiress would do." Chocolate smirked as Kashino shivered at the mention of the Heiress.

"Chocolate...I'll remember this! Soon you'll regret ever blackmailing me," Kashino glared

"Okay, Whatever! I don't care~ Well you can continue your tempering practice now, chibi." Chocolate said

"Chocolate! If you weren't my partner then I would've killed you this instant!" Kashino glared

"Okay~" Chocolate laughed. "Don't forget, Plan AAOOAD starts tomorrow."

"What the hell is that?" Kashino asked, picking up the knife he dropped.

"Asking Amano OUt on a Date! How could you not figure it out? It's so easy!" Chocolate replied as she turned on the sink for Kashino

"NO you're wrong chocolate. It's the opposite. It's very difficult." Kashino thought, washing the knife

"I'll show those two! Kashino is way more popular," Chocolate thought

-to be continued-

Mizuki: Well I hope you enjoyed it

Atsuko: Please review...I can't believe I'm saying this! You're the author!

Mizuki: It's in the script

Atsuko: There is no script! What the fudge are you talking about

Mizuki: I'm planning to dedicate the next ch. to my next reviewer or 2 ^~^ I will also give online cookies to the people who review~

Atsuko: Wow, you're just going to ignore me huh?


	3. Filler

Mizuki: I am sorry, for those who were expecting the third chapter, sadly, it is not. The guilt from not updating was killing me so I quickly put together a filler using some ideas I accumulated the past few years. *bows down to readers* I do not own Yumeiro and I never will. By the way, I assume you guys know about the earthquake in Japan. I was like freaking out and worrying. Nature is harsh… Well, sorry for stalling

The three mini sweet princes, I mean the Ex-Jerks, was flying towards the new attraction that was recently built in the Sweets Kingdom. It was an amusement park that had rides that were based off the human world. For example, there would be a chocolate Ferris wheel and in each cart, there would be a different picture on the walls. One would have a wallpaper of France and the Eiffel tower, while another would be Mt. Fuji. Apparently, the queen wanted to encourage the sweet spirits to explore the human world.

"Hey, do you guys notice that Chocolate is acting weird?" Kashi asked while flying backwards. "I mean, she asks me about what a guy should do on a date and what I like."

The other two stared at him weirdly while thinking the same thing, "How dense can he get."

"Well Kashi, Isn't that because she is digging you? Ah, Watch out Kashi, there is a tree behind you." Narci warned, but it was too late.

Andy waited for Kashi to recover while Narci just kept flying ahead. "Hey Narci, what do you mean by digging you?"

Narci paused to think before replying, "I meant that she has the hots for Kashi."

Kashi started to fly again while rubbing his head, "Care to explain it in our language? Where did you learn them anyways?"

"I had to do a research project on the human world, or to be more specific, this country called United States of America. While researching, I picked up some of the American slang. It means that she likes you in the romantic way." Narci replied with a smirk, knowing that his knowledge of the human world is advanced when compared to the other two.

"You got the wrong idea, apparently she was getting that information for that human girl, Amano Ichigo," Kashi said. "I mean why would Amano want to know about my preferences?"

Narci and Andy face palmed and sighed. This was another moment where Kashi's denseness level is at the max. Kashi did not realize that Chocolate was using that as an excuse to get his preferences.

Andy suddenly remembered an important piece of information, "Isn't Chocolate's partner similar to you? What was his name…..I think it was Kashino?"

An audible click could be heard in Narci's head, "Is it possible that Chocolate is playing matchmaker for those two?"

"Narci, enough with the human or American slang, you may know it but guess what? We don't." Kashi grumbled

When they finally reached the amusement park, Kashi remembered that they didn't preorder the tickets for the grand opening. "Shit, I forgot to get the tickets."

Andy smiled while waving three tickets in front of Kashi's face, "And that is why I preordered extras."

Once the guard got the tickets and handed them a voucher, they stood next to a fountain, deciding what ride they should go on first. Kashi wanted to go on a roller coaster or should I say a thriller roller coaster. The other two just ignored his unreasonable idea and decided to go on the rides that were the closest first. While ignoring Kashi's protests, they were trying to choose between the maze and the merry-go-round.

"Oi! Stop ignoring me!" Kashi glared

"Hmm….We should let Kashi decide it then," Andy said. "So, which do you want to go to first, the maze or the merry-go-round?"

"Neither. I want to go to the roller coaster." Kashi stated while folding his arms across his chest.

"Childish little brat. I thought you finally matured a little bit, but I guess I am wrong. You're still that spoiled bastard that will do whatever he wants without listening to others." Narci's temper finally snapped and a dark black aura was gathering behind him.

"What the hell did you say? I dare you to repeat that." Kashi said trying to stare down at Narci, but failing. How did he fail? Well, let us just say he stood on the edge or rim of the brick ledge on the water fountain.

"Calm down you two, I know, let's go in the maze." Andy didn't wait for them to react and dragged them in.

-A few minutes later after a considerable amount of cursing and arguing while pointlessly wandering around-

"Hmm….this is weird. I'm sure we passed by this hedge a few minutes ago." Andy said tilting his head with his left hand on his chin.

"Seriously, all the hedges look the same in here." Kashi face palmed

"No duh, it's a maze for heaven sake. We should have gotten on the merry-go-round. At least that had some cute girls." Narci complained

"You want to lose your dignity as a man? I mean it had pink hearts and flowers all over. Did you even see the horses? They are those fantasy characters in the human world called unicorns. That's something for the little human girls." Kashino grumbled

"I agree with Narci, at least the merry-go-round is better than being stuck in here for like what fifteen minutes so far?" Andy sighed, his patience running low. "Hey I just realized, why did we walk in the first place? I mean, we have wings to fly. Can't we just fly our way out of here?"

"Good idea Andy…..Kashi fly up and find the exit." Narci commanded

"I'm doing this for my selfish reasons, not for you." Kashi mumbled while flying upwards. He kept flying until he reached approximately 50 feet.

"How is it so far?" Andy shouted

"I swear, this maze is ridiculous, I was testing my theory and it seems that I'm right. The maze's wall keeps raising and getting higher." Kashi said while flying back down.

Narci was ripping the shrubs and leaves from the hedge in an attempt to create a hole. He was making good progress; it looked like it was really going to work until he met a dead end. Under the leaves and bushes was a cold, steel wall.

Andy sighed, "Let's keep walking…I mean flying. We'll find the exit sooner or later."

After flying for about another fifteen minutes, they found themselves in a grassy area with a lake in the middle. They had reached a dead end after all that hard work. However, that didn't bother them at all.

Kashi flew over to the lake to take a few sips, not caring whether it's drinkable or safe; he was too dehydrated to worry about his health.

Narci was about to join him but accidentally tripped on a rock and pushed Kashi into the water.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kashi yelled when he surfaced for a few seconds before submerging again.

"He can't swim?" Narci smirked while pointing at Kashi. Andy just shook his head in response.

Once Kashi surfaced again, he grabbed Narci's ankle and pulled him into the water. After a few seconds or minutes of struggling, they managed to pull themselves up onto the safe ground they love. Andy did nothing but watch them suffer. He considered it as their punishment for all the fighting they did earlier.

"What…. the hell… did you… do that for?" Narci gasped for air.

"Consider….it…as my revenge for pushing me into the lake" Kashi coughed miserably, trying to get the water out of his system.

Pitying those two, Andy decided to share them some knowledge, "You know? You could have used your wings to fly out of the water. After all, that is the purpose of the wings."

"Why didn't you say that sooner?" the victims of the water shouted simultaneously.

Andy just merely shrugged, "I just had a sadist moment. At least you should be glad I told you so that mistake won't happen again."

Narci flew over to the rock that caused his demise and started to observe it. The figure looks unnatural like it was artificial. Curious, he picked up the rock that revealed a red button. Kashi saw and flew over quickly to step on the button, possibly breaking it.

"Calm down Kashi…..We don't want to break anything here." Andy warned.

"I just want to go home. I hate this place. We never should have came here in the first place." Kashi frowned, water dripping down his face.

The wall on the other side of the lake suddenly split into two and revealed a neon green arrow blinking obnoxiously. It said Congrats, Exit this way.

The guard sent a questioning look towards Narci's and Kashi's wet figure.

He was about to open his mouth to ask what happened in there, but in order to keep the two sane and calm, Andy interrupted him. "You don't want to know."

"But…" the guard said

"You. Do. Not. Want. To. Know." Andy interrupted him again with a more threatening voice.

The guard nodded and let them pass so they can enjoy the other rides. However, they weren't going on anymore rides. They were heading straight home, regretting that they listened to Chocolate's advice when she told them to go to the new amusement park. How she found out about it when she lives in the human world is still a mystery.

Mizuki: Okay, that is the end of the filler. Well anyways, I'm sorry, and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm like halfway done typing the chapter and around three-fourths done with writing it. I'm sorry, but I'm really close to finishing the writing part. I have little patience so I tend to type out what I have of my story so far before coming up with ideas to write.


	4. Chapter 3

Mizuki: I'm really thankful to those who read this story and supported it. Thank you for all your patience. Okay, today I'm dedicating chapter 3 to Purianne and yui33aki~ Thank you for all your reviews and support~ The cookies also go to Strawberry123, Now Seperated, CherryBlossomPrincess97, Stealthyninja, Kuro-usa, Kanamera, Ms. Mary-Mac, AnimexFreakz 0.o, Yemi Hikari, naokoprincess, xXxChoco-bunnyxXx, xxRandom Truffles, noal3, lucia-nami14, Ataichi-san, KashinoXIchigo4ever, Anime Princess, yumyumyumeiro123, fate in the star, 14AmyChan, pepsipiggy, and KeroNya. Atsuko and Karin gets some of the credit for editing some parts for me. By the way, the point of view changes a lot.

Atsuko: Due to a few _circumstances_, more like excuses, the chapter was delayed

Mizuki: Don't worry, I tried making the story more descriptive than usual. Oh yeah I have an important notice. I have edited and revised the previous chapters for this fanfiction. I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere, Hachiko Waits, Cinderella, or Bambi

Atsuko: Well stop stalling. The readers are waiting. They already waited for like nearly a whole year! Bow down to the food gods for their forgiveness!

Mizuki: Please enjoy the new chapter! I'm also sorry about my verb tense. *rolls eyes* No, why should I?

Atsuko: Bow down to them or they'll stop supplying you with the candy canes you love so much

Mizuki: *gasps* I'm sorry food gods! Please excuse my foolishness!

Kashino Pov

"Kashino, Wake up." A familiar voice sighed.

"Give me a few more minutes." I mumbled while digging my face into the fluffy pillow. So….very…Comfortable….. It would be even more comfortable if there wasn't that thing poking my cheek and kicking my back. Though as annoying it may be, it is still tolerable. I felt my body being thrown to the side and a heavy weight being placed on my stomach.

"Kashino, how long are you going to stay like that?" A voice said. It sounds suspiciously like a girl that I know. Wait…. What the fuck is she doing in my room?

"Get the hell off Amano…" I groaned, chucking the pillow at the person on top of me. "Your weight is killing me."

"Open your damn eyes, Shorty." The person threatened. The voice however, wasn't a soft and slightly squeaky girl's voice. Instead, it was a slightly deep and disturbing voice that sounded very much like a certain rose bastard.

Reluctantly, I opened one eye only to be blinded by the morning sun. Once my eye focused and got used to the light, I looked at the person on my stomach. Only to find out it wasn't Amano or Hanabusa. It was Chocolate…in a human form. In an instant, my other eye snapped open and I sat up throwing Chocolate off in the process.

"What the fuck, what happened to you Chocolate? Y-You're no longer three inches!" I pointed at her accusingly.

"Wake…Up….Kashino," She replied. The weird thing is that her voice changed three times everytime she paused. First, it was her usual voice and then it became the rose bastard's voice. Lastly, it was Amano's voice. Damn it, I must get rid of this stupid blush before I humiliate myself.

"WAKE UP!"

The detailed scene from earlier starting swirling into a circle and was replaced with darkness. My only thought was what happened. The next thing I knew was that somebody was screaming "wake up" right next to my ear. My eyes snapped open once more and this time I was in my room sitting, covered in cold sweat while Chocolate was her regular size sprawled on the wooden floor.

"Chocolate, go get me a towel and a ruler." I ordered while trying to calm down my currently rapidly beating heart.

"I'm not your slave….." Chocolate muttered as she returned with the things I asked for.

"Thanks." I wiped away the remaining sweat while motioning Chocolate to stand on the wooden desk. I folded the towel and set it aside as I kneeled in front of the desk. I grabbed the ruler and measured Chocolate just in case. Three inches and one centimeter. She grew a centimeter but she is still far away from the five feet version in my dream.

"What time is it?" I said aloud while reaching for my school uniform.

"Kashino, There is only 30 minutes left before class starts." Chocolate informed

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I groaned as I rushed into the shower room.

"I have been yelling for fifteen minutes ever since you threw aside your alarm clock." Chocolate shouted from outside.

After my ten minute shower, I headed back into my room grabbing the French toast glazed in chocolate that was laid out on my desk; I baked it last night as an experiment to make a new recipe.

"You didn't forget about plan AAOOAD right?" Chocolate asked taking a few bites from her share of the French toast.

"What's plan AAOOAD?" I said in between bites.

"It's plan ask Amano out on a date," Chocolate said, "By the way, are you sure you want to go to class in that?"

I looked downwards at my clothing, only to realize that I was still in my bath robe. I finished eating before rushing back inside the restroom to fetch and change into my uniform. While I was drying my wet hair I heard Chocolate yell, "15 more minutes," …..Forget the hair. Class is more important. I started sprinting towards the middle school section. Damn it, why does this school have to be so freaking big! The middle school came into my sight by the time Chocolate gasped, "N-nine more minutes…..C-can you slow down?"

"Do you think I can slow down? I'm about to be late for class," I said as I stuffed Chocolate into my backpack. I ran into the school while counting in my head. Seven more minutes. I'm on the second floor now; the stupid stairs slowed me down. I slowed down my pace and starting speed walking in case a teacher caught me running in the hallways. 5 more minutes, I'm nearing the nurse's office. I turned a corner and accidentally bumped into a teacher. I bowed an apology and continued walking a bit slower this time. 3 minutes, I can see the classroom at the end of the hall. I'm just in time with I think one minute and fifteen seconds to spare. I walked inside expecting the class to be full, but it only had some guys, few of my fans, and Amano. My breathing slowed down as I regained my composure. I reached my desk and sat down, grabbing Chocolate out of my backpack and throwing it onto the floor.  
"What is the meaning of this," I demanded. She started squirming from my death grip. I sighed as I set her down gently on the wooden table. However, my eyes were locked on her like how a hawk finds its prey.

"Well, usually you would spend an hour getting ready, so I got impatient that's why I lied that you were about to be late…," Chocolate admitted, "…Sorry."

Well thanks a lot Chocolate. Now that my hair dried from all that running, tons of my fan girls are gathering in this class to fan girl over my disheveled appearance. Ugh, so annoying where is the teacher or Andoh when you need them.

"K-Kashino-sama….Want me to comb your hair?" a blushing girl offered. I silently glared at her giving her the message that meant hell no. A soft tap was felt on my shoulder after the girl ran away crying. I turned around to see Amano, my beautiful klutz. Great, now I'm getting possessive. What has gotten into me? This must be the after effect of the nightmare. Yeah, that must be the reason. Amano took out a handkerchief and gently wiped off my sweat while handing me a water bottle. I took a few sips before setting the bottle down. Then I eyed her suspiciously because she usually wouldn't do this rather she is too terrified of me to do this. Instead of losing her composure and panicking, she ignored my gaze. I savored the moment her slender fingers stroked and fixed my tousled hair. I knew for a fact that this would never occur again, which is the sole reason I am burning this memory into my mind. Delicate fingers traced its way downwards my neck and gently massaged it. The stiffness I had accumulated from stress magically disappeared in an instant.

After being satisfied, I asked, "What was that for?"

An innocent voice which I found amusing, stuttered, "G-gratitude."

Eyes shifting, lips quivering, Amano tremulously fidgeted while ignoring my stare.

"What's the real reason?" I demanded still slightly amused.

Still no response, just an awkward silence.

"W-what are you t-talking about, Kashino?" she playfully smacked my shoulder with rolled up pieces of paper she grabbed from her backback.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I glared

Amano nervously laughed and hit me again, "Don't talk back to me."

She abruptly cavorted backwards when I stood up. However, during the failed attempt of escaping, she tripped on a backpack (mine) which resulted in her falling and scattering the notes she used to smack me. Gracefully bending down, I picked up the fallen notes along with Amano. Once she regained her balance, I withdrew my hand.

I rolled up the pieces of paper and playfully whacked her head like she did with my shoulder, "You forgot this."

"Thank you," Amano gaped

"Now, tell me what exactly you did." I silently cracked my knuckles trying to threaten her.

She stared at me in horror before stuttering, "I a-accidentally ate your ganache last night when you were going to gather supplies from the storage room. I thought it was mine since it was conveniently next to my chocolates…."

Chocolate accusingly pointed at her and shouted, "I told you it was the glutton's fault. But no, you refused to believe me and in the end you blamed me for it!"

"Okay I get it. I apologize. Are you happy now?" I groaned but Chocolate still didn't reply "I'll buy you a new bed later, will that make you happier?"

Chocolate glared at Amano a little before confidently saying, "Yes it will. I will accept your apology. But you, Amano aren't forgiven."

Amano sighed before mumbling, "I will take any request you give me…"

"Very Well then….." Chocolate paused. "Kashino, Tell her the request."

The teacher entered the room, and we returned to our original seats. Amano's friend, Rumi, passed me a note while the teacher was taking roll. The note said, "Think about the request and tell me later -Amano." (AN: Kashino sits behind Rumi, and Ichigo is on her left.)During the lesson, my hand made its way towards the back of my neck, trying to grasp the lingering warmth. A small smirk crawled onto my face as I reminisced about the earlier event.

"That was a good chance! Why didn't you use that chance and ask her out?" Chocolate whispered.

"It wasn't out of love or gratitude. She did something wrong so she was obliged to repay me." I sighed.

"I see. How about you use the date as a repayment?" Chocolate advised.

That was a good idea however; the problem is whether or not she'll accept. It all depends on the amount of guilt and fear she feels.

_You are so damn serious. Loosen up a bit_

Who are you?

_Why I am you. Well you can call me your perverted self._

Shut up

_Aw I'm telling myself to shut up. Now isn't that nice?_

…..Great I'm arguing with myself. Can this get even worse?

_In fact it can!_

I wasn't talking to you

_Oh, but you are because I am also you_

No, you are my perverted self that I never wanted

_You are wrong. I'm not you_

You're messing with me aren't you?

_Yes and no. I'm your teenage hormones_

…..I'm seriously on the verge of going crazy….

"Kashino, Come up front and solve this algebraic equation." The teacher said as she tapped the desk impatiently.

~~~~ (time skip) ~~~~

We were currently in the cooking class. Apparently, today's lesson is to make a red velvet pound cake. I swiftly but carefully mixed the ingredients to create the batter. Satisfied by the current results, I started tempering the chocolate. It took some time like usual, but this time the chocolate, glossy and alluring, emitted a delectable aroma. I carefully poured the tempered chocolate into the batter. Then I let a few red food coloring droplets fall into the chocolaty batter. Skillfully stirring, I noticed that the chocolate's color slightly overpowered the food coloring. I hastily squeezed a few more drops but because of my haste, I accidently added more than it required. This resulted in a deep crimson color resembling blood. I put the cake into the oven and quickly came up with a new plan. I decided to cover up the mistake by creating a few chocolate roses and scattered petals to finalize the cake. It stunk of the rose bastard, but I had no other choice. All I needed left was to allow the cake to finish baking, and for the chocolate roses and its petals to harden. My momentarily peace was interrupted by a scream. It was a scream which I recognized immediately. My head jerked towards the origin of the scream. There, sprawled on the tile floor blanketed with flour and the red velvet batter was Amano.

"Sorry, my hand slipped," two girls I vaguely remembered spat out bitterly in unison.

Ah, I remember now. Those two girls are from the B group. Somehow they always manage to pick a fight with Amano no matter how trivial the issue is. They ought to grow up some. But Amano is an issue as well. If only Amano can learn to defend herself at least, this would never happen. What an idiot.

"It's okay," Amano smiled weakly, "Sensei, May I go to the nurse's office to clean myself?"  
"Sure, I'll send somebody to check up on you later," the teacher replied, unaware of the smirk that was plastered onto the faces of the B group.  
Ten minutes after Amano left, my cake finished baking. Before I applied the roses and its petals, I covered the cake in white icing. Unconsciously, I added a few heart sliced strawberries alongside the biggest rose on the edge of the cake. I swear something is wrong with me. I've been acting and feeling strange ever since Amano transferred here.  
"That's called first love. By the way, the cake's theme should be unrequited love due to the bloody red batter you created. Also because of the bitter chocolate, sour strawberries, and the sweet chocolate roses. Ironic, how it sounds like your current condition. " Chocolate whispered into my ear.  
"What the hell did you do?" I demanded.  
Chocolate shrugged, "Nothing much. I just simply hacked into your mind."  
"Don't ever do it again," I threatened.  
Chocolate smirked, "I can't promise that. I might do it again. By the way, I still have blackmail remember?"

Since when did Chocolate become so rebellious?

_She's a girl so it's normal_

I told you to shut up earlier, so shut the hell up.  
"Kashino, it seems that you're done. What was your concept or idea while creating this cake?" The teacher questioned. Chocolate immediately created one of those sweet cards for the Queen before my teacher helped herself to the cake.  
I hesitated for a moment before saying bitterly, "Unrequited love."  
The teacher nodded in approval and wrote down a few notes into her clipboard before saying, "Good job, since you finished first in class, I would like you to check up on Amano."  
I was getting ready to leave the room, but the gossiping caused me to cease my movement.  
"What? That cold hearted jerk made a cake based on unrequited love?"  
"No way! Hell must have frozen!"  
"Kashino-sama fell in love? It can't be!"  
"Who knew even bastards like him can learn to love."  
"I wonder who the lucky girl that melted his ice heart is."  
My patience slowly faded as the gossiping got louder. Andoh attempted to calm down the class but failed miserably.  
"Maa-kun count to ten!" Andoh panicked while using the nickname he came up for me when we were younger.

"One…..Ten." I mumbled pausing for the impact.

Then I was handed a stress ball, but due to my anger I threw it. Then it bounced all over the room and hit Hanabusa in the head. Revenge is sweet, but it did not help the current situation.

"Shut up! If you have enough free time to gossip then use it to improve your baking! Isn't that the reason why you enrolled here?" I shouted as I punched my fist against the wooden wall.

"Kashino, please watch your language," the teacher threatened with a very evil smile. "Class, if you want detention so much then I would gladly give it to you."

I nodded towards the teacher before heading out. I silently cursed to myself because I didn't control the amount of power I had placed in my hit.

_Geez thanks a lot stupid. My hand seriously hurts._

How many times do I have to tell you to shut up? This isn't your fucking body. It's mine.

_I don't know maybe 100 times? Once again, you are wrong young lad. This is not just your body. It is also my body since I live deep inside your mind._

If so then you wouldn't feel this pain, you wimp.

_I thought you told me to shut up. I can't believe your talking to me now. You matured so much!_

I wonder how I should send you to the deepest depths of hell. Hey! Don't cry or else you'll cause me to cry!

_Whoa, Suicidal much? _

I swear if you were a person then I would throw you off a cliff.

_Ouch, your love hurts._

Slamming the door to the side, I reached the nurse's room. Revealing a partially deserted room, I stepped inside. I turned around and slid the door closed. Tch, worthless nurse, where is she when you need her.

"Oi, Amano, where are you?" I called out while taking a seat on the closest bed.

"K-Kashino? Why did it have to be you that came?" Amano said slightly disappointed as she appeared from the bathroom.

"Well sorry that it's me," I glared. "I bet you would prefer that it was Andoh."

"Sorry…" she mumbled while rubbing the hem of her shirt.

There is barely any difference from when she left the class, though I must admit it looks a little cleaner. A water stain could be seen on the side of her skirt. There is some batter surrounding the stain, I must've interrupted her while she was washing it off. Her blazer lay on the bed coated in the flour along with the batter. Partially clean blouse, very dirty hair, and a stained pleated skirt was what Amano's appearance currently looked like. Her hair was horrible. It seemed like she tried to take off her ribbons and manage to get her hair tangled and messy. The cake batter was all over her tangled hair occasionally dripping onto her shirt.

"What happened during the ten minutes? It looks like you barely put any effort!" I yelled while dragging her towards the sink.

"Well, the flour was being persistent so it took a long time to get rid of most of it," Amano replied patting the flour off her skirt as I turned on the water.

Waiting for the water to warm up, I said, "Are you an idiot? Usually you would take care of your hair first."

"I thought my uniform would get stained," Amano said with such naivety.

Dunking her head into the sink I replied, "The only stain that could harm you is your blazer and skirt. But your skirt only has a water stain. Your blazer is a different story, it will require some effort but it will be fine after you wash it well."

Grabbing the closest thing to shampoo, I squirted some hand soap into Amano's hair after most of the batter was washed away. I ignored her complaints such as "Devil Kashino!", "It's still cold!", and last but not least "Sadist." I continued massaging her head until there was a good amount of bubbles. Then, I washed away the rest of the batter, soap, and bubbles with the nozzle. Apparently, the sink in this room resembles a kitchen because this used to be a cooking class before it changed into the nurse's office. Amano continuously whined, which I found annoying, after I threw her a towel to dry her hair.

"Shut up, at least it's better than nothing. You can take a shower after school is over but for now, toughen up," I groaned. "Where does the nurse store the ice packs?"

Amano hesitantly stood up to retrieve the ice pack, and readjusted the towel so her damp hair rested on it.

Chocolate appeared by my side when Amano was looking through the cupboards. I didn't notice her until she nudged my arm, "This might be a good time to start Plan A. You better use the chance otherwise I made Vanilla faint for nothing."

On top of the medicine cabinet was a tiny figure tied up and gagged by the rope. I should never have taught Chocolate self- defense and rope-tying. Chocolate flew back to where she held Vanilla hostage right when Amano was returning with the ice pack.

"Have you seen Vanilla?" Amano questioned when she saw a glimpse of Chocolate.

"No, I haven't. This room was pretty much deserted in the first place. Where did the nurse go?" I lied while trying to change the topic before Amano found out what Chocolate did.

Amano shrugged and took a seat on a wooden stool across the bed I was on. "I think she said something about family problems. I'm not sure. By the way, why do you want this ice pack?"

I gestured her to move closer, and showed my slightly pink-purple fist. Although most of the pain went away, it still ached.

"What happened? Last time I hurt my hand, you lectured me about keeping my hands safe because I need it to bake. Now look at you, Mr. Hypocrite." Amano frowned as she pressed the ice against my hand. What's wrong with her? It was just a long and harsh lecture.

"So about the request…" I started off, trying to change the subject.

"What request?" she replied no longer pissed off. What the hell, first she was pissed off now she is happy? Women, I'll never understand them.

_Neither will I__. But I must admit, Ichigo-chan is pretty cute_

Stop looking at her. Don't call her that

_. __But you're looking at her, and I see what you see. Which by the way is a plus. Oh get over that, it'll be decades before YOU will ever be able to call her that. So don't be developing jealousy problems just because you're a coward._

Ugh, why the hell does my mind have to be so stupid.

_Hey!_

"Amano, are you aware that Kashino was going to create a new type of cake using the prototype ganache you have snacked on?" Chocolate said as she flew down wards from the cabinet.

"Chocolate, what do you think you're doing?" I whispered as soon as Chocolate hovered nearby my face.

Chocolate shot me a face full of fake concern. "You were taking so long that I assumed you developed amnesia all of a sudden."

Since when did Chocolate get all cheeky and sarcastic? She never used to speak to me unless it was necessary, and she never talked back to me before. Not that I care, but who in the world caused Chocolate to become like this? She never used to possess the mind reading or mind hacking ability. Being the usual slow Amano, it took her a while to realize what the request was.

Rolling her eyes, Chocolate informed, "Luckily, we have the recipe written down and some ingredients left over for the cake. However, thanks to a certain somebody, we have to remake the ganache, and important part of the cake. But we're out of the ingredients needed for it.

Amano let out a weak giggle and scratched her head, "He he, sorry…But doesn't the school provide you with the ingredients."

How dense can this girl get? Letting out a small sigh I said, "If they did provide us with the supplies then I wouldn't have to o out of my way to buy it myself. So, what are you going to do about it Amano?"

A small blonde figure descended from the wooden cabinet with a trail of rope and yarn. It was soon revealed that it was Vanilla who managed to escape the clutches of the rope. She floated in front of Amano trying to protect her with small-outstretched arms. Wearing a stern face, Vanilla shouted in a small shaky voice, "Don't be mean and gang up on Ichigo."

Amano tapped Vanilla and nudged her aside lightly, "It's all right Vanilla. After all, I'm the one at fault. So what do you want me to do?"

"Isn't that obvious? Why don't you accompany….." Chocolate was saying before I closed her mouth with both of my hands.

"In other words, you'll be my slave during the time we buy the ingredients tomorrow." I paused to see Amano's funny reaction before continuing. "We meet at the Sweets Queen Statue at eight am sharp tomorrow. Ouch, why did you bite me?"

Chocolate wriggled free from my grip and simply said, "I was suffocating."

Amano stared at me ghastly for a few seconds before whining, "Why so early? I don't want to be your slave for a whole day! It's my precious weekend."

Raising my eyebrow, I replied to her complaints with a small smirk, "I never said the whole day. However, that sounds like a great idea. Choose between eight am or seven am. Which do you prefer?"

Her eyes widened in shock when I complimented her idea. The silence continued for a while until she pointed at me, "D-devil Kashino smiled!"

Not only did her denseness level up, her stupidity level did the same.

_Oh my gosh, you play Pokemon too? Now we can be Pokemon fans together! *squeals*_

Don't do that ever again.

_What, the Oh my gosh or the squealing?_

Both of them, it sounds gay and it makes me feel gay. By the way, where did you get the idea of Pokemon? Actually, what is that childish sounding thing?

_You were thinking of level up, but the Pokemon evolve. Oh well. You did not just call it a childish thing. Nobody insults Pokemon in front of me._

How come you know about this Pokemon thing, but I don't? I'm not even standing in front of you. Heck, you don't even have a body. We're talking to each other via my mind.

_Shut up, don't talk to me Pokemon hater._

"Kashino?" Amano said while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Do you know what a Pokemon is?" I asked, slightly intrigued by what my inner voice said.

Amano shook her head while innocently saying, "No…..Is it edible?"

Oh yeah….. I forgot she is a glutton. Chocolate had to kick my face to remind me of the previous topic, "I'll let you choose, Amano. You can choose 8:00 am and be a slave for a few hours like I suggested, or you can choose 7:00 am and be a slave for the whole day."

Amano frowned, "There isn't much of a choice. I will go with original option."

"Good, now clean up the mess…I mean your clothes." I was about to open the door until Amano spoke up.

"Kashino, where are you going?"

"I'm obviously going back to cooking class." And with that, I shut the door close when I stepped out.

Chocolate had a proud smirk on her face when we walked down the hallway, "That went well."

"I could have managed it by myself though," I mumbled

"Aw, is little Kashino sulking because he asked Amano out in a messed up way?" Chocolate said as she pinched my cheek.

"Touch my cheek again, and you'll be sent to the emergency room," I said with a scowl. Wait… If Chocolate is from a different world, then she might know what this Pokemon thing is. "Do you know what a Pokemon is?"

Chocolate looked at me like a freak and shook her head disapprovingly, "Right when I thought I was free from that world…. When Narci did a research project on Earth….he found this thing called Pokemon and brought it back to the Spirits world. Ever since then, Kashi, Narci, and Andy, play that childish game nonstop. All they would talk about is Pokemon, and now you're infected too?"

So it's a childish game that kids play somewhere in the world. Suspicious, this is very suspicious indeed. How does my inner voice know about this game. I sighed, "Forget about it. Let's get back to class."

-Amano Pov-

"Vanilla, What will I do? I'm going to have to be Kashino's slave!" I whined, trying to find an extra set of uniforms in the drawers.

"It's all because you ate the ganache. I warned you, but no you didn't listen to me." Vanilla scolded, diving into the pile of clothes.

She was the one who saw the delicious ganache in the first place. If she didn't point it out then I wouldn't have eaten it. It was calling to me. It told me to eat it. I had no choice! It was attracting me with its alluring aroma. I wonder if I can eat it again if I help Kashino…..

"Ichigo, I found the uniform." Vanilla said, muted by the clothes that draped her entire body. After she said that, the bell rung.

I removed the pieces of clothing off Vanilla's head and took the three piece uniform. I headed towards the bathroom and closed the door. Removing my stained clothing, I realized that I have no place to put them. After changing, I secretly exited the school and ran towards the dorm. I greeted the dorm mistress and tried to escape before she starts to ask me questions. Sadly, luck isn't on my side today.

"What are you doing here, Amano-san. Don't you have class?" The dorm mistress inquired as she swept the floor.

I glumly revealed the uniform, "I'm putting my uniform back into my room."

The dorm mistress's expression softened a little bit when she saw the stains, "Go ahead and put it back. Do it quickly and be careful next time."

After I placed the uniform into my laundry basket, I jogged back to the cooking class. There was another class in there.

"Uhm….Where is class 2A?" I asked

The teacher of the class said, "They already returned to their classroom. Didn't you hear the bell earlier?"

I said my thanks to the teacher and ran towards the classroom. Due to my ignorance, I didn't notice the wet floor sign. When I saw my class I tried to stop but the slippery floor caused me to fall backwards and land on my butt. I let out an unintentional yell when I fell. As a result, the teacher, Ameya-sensei, slid open the door and saw me on the floor for the second time today.

"Amano-san, how clumsy can you get?" Ameya sensei sighed as she shook her head. "Come on, get in class. What took you so long? Be thankful, the sweet princes helped you finish baking your cake while you were gone."

Girls snickering, Guys hollering with laughter, a blush crept onto my cheeks as I walked towards my desk. Ameya-sensei quickly gathered the class's attention and restarted class. Rumi handed me notes on what I missed while I was gone.

I flipped towards a new page in the notebook and saw a note on the top right corner. It said, 'Are you okay?' I looked at Rumi and gave her a big smile and an ok sign.

"Amano-san, since you're not paying attention in class, come up here and translate this French paragraph into Japanese." Ameya-sensei said.

"Vanilla, I don't know French." I whispered

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'll try to help. Leave it to me." Vanilla whispered back.

-Time skip to night time- Omniscient pov

"Rumi-chan, what should I wear!" Ichigo panicked as she threw her clothes onto her bed.

"Relax, Ichigo-chan. It's not like it's a date, right? You're just going grocery shopping with each other." Rumi said while looking through the clothes. "My Ichigo-chan is finally growing up." She thought

"It might be a date but I don't know for sure," Ichigo whined while blaming Vanilla in her head. Vanilla was the one who gave Ichigo all of those ideas.

Vanilla was observing the situation with a small smirk. _First, Ichigo was all-calm. Next, she was getting depressed and glum. Now, she is flustered and panicking just because it might be a date, which it isn't_.

In the end, they settled with a yellow skirt that ended a few inches above Ichigo's knee. As for the shirt, she wore a baby pink t-shirt with a big red strawberry in the middle. She also had on a thin white cardigan just in case she would get cold. She wore red converse because they would be walking a lot.

"Are you satisfied now Ichigo-chan?" Rumi asked, her Osaka dialect showing.

"You look great Ichigo," Vanilla complimented, giving her two thumbs up.

"Yes, thank you," Ichigo smiled as she headed towards the restroom to change out of the outfit. After she changed into her strawberry pajamas, she folded the outfit for tomorrows so called date.

"Good night, Rumi-chan." Ichigo said as she turned off the lights

"Night Ichigo-chan…" Rumi muttered, falling asleep

"Good night, Vanilla." Ichigo whispered as she got into bed

"Good night Ichigo…." Vanilla yawned

-time skip-

Rumi stretched her limbs as the morning sun woke her up. She felt great. She looked at the clock and it was 7:45 am. _I wonder if Ichigo-chan is ready yet. _She pulled the curtain that separated the room and saw Ichigo still sleeping.

Rolling to the side, Ichigo was muttering something about cakes again.

Rumi walked to Ichigo's side and started shaking her awake. "Ichigo-chan, wake up! You're going to be late."

Ichigo opened her eyes and yawned, "What's wrong Rumi-chan?"

"It's 7:45 am. That's what's wrong! You're going to be late for your appointment with Kashino." Rumi informed, handing Ichigo her outfit that was lying on the desk.

Ichigo lazily stepped out of bed; she was still half-asleep. Rumi shoved Ichigo towards the bathroom. While making Rumi was about to finish making her bed, Ichigo finally realized the problem and let out a panicked scream. Stifling a giggle, Rumi moved onto Ichigo's bed.

Ichigo dashed out of the bathroom after five minutes. She had bed hair and a disheveled appearance.

"Ichigo-chan, come over here. I'll help fix you up." Rumi smiled with a brush in her hand, and a box of accessories in the other. "I borrowed the accessories from Lemon-chan."

Ichigo reluctantly obeyed. While Rumi was fixing her hair, Ichigo was imagining the possible outcomes if she came late. None of them were happy results. Rumi tied a pink ribbon to both of Ichigo's ponytails.

Vanilla, who had just woken up, flew over to her wardrobe and changed into her daily outfit.

"Have fun Ichigo-chan. Tell me all about your date when you come back." Rumi said.

"Okay, thank you Rumi-chan," Ichigo smiled as she ran out the door with Vanilla tagging along.

Ichigo pov

Gasping for breath, I reached the Sweets Queen statue. I looked around the place, but Kashino was nowhere to be found.

"What the heck? Where is Kashino." I thought.

I felt a vibration on the side of my skirt; I took out my phone and accepted the call.

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked

"Baka, you're late so I left without you. Chocolate is somewhere around there waiting for you." The voice said. Then the person hung up the phone.

…Who was that? He sounded like somebody I know…...Wait…..How does he know Chocolate and my appointment with Kashino…Unless he is Kashino! What a jerk, he could've at least waited for me.

"Amano-san, you're ten minutes late." Chocolate said from behind me.

Gulping, I turned around to see a dark aura gathering behind Chocolate. It looked like she was growing devil wings.

"Sorry, Chocolate….I overslept." I apologized

Chocolate took a fan out of nowhere and slapped me with it. "Sorry is just a word. You have to prove that you're actually sorry."

"Hey, don't bully Ichigo! It was my fault that I turned off her alarm clock!" Vanilla huffed

"Well then it was your fault? Don't act all proud just because you screwed up." Chocolate glared, rubbing her hands to warm herself up from the morning breeze.

Vanilla was about to retort, but stopped because Chocolate was right.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" I sighed walking towards the gate.

Chocolate smirked and thought about it for a while before saying, "I want a custom made table and chair that will fit me."

I took my wallet out of my purse…I have approximately 5,000 yen. Sigh….. There goes my cake money. (AN: 5,000 yen is around 50 dollars)

"If I said yes, where will we find that?" I asked, waiting for the next bus to arrive.

"There is a carpentry that we're supposed to go later. Kashino is going to buy my custom made bed there." Chocolate said as she flew by my side. "While we're there, you can buy me the table and chair too. The next bus should be here in around five minutes."

Those five minutes, were the worst five minutes of my life. Being lectured nonstop, I couldn't take it anymore. It was as if Chocolate doesn't have a limit. I bet devil Kashino did this to her, yes that must be the reason. Luckily, Vanilla defended me. But that just made the lecture drag on longer than it was supposed to be.

While I waited for the people to get off the bus, I saw Andoh. I wonder where he went.

"Hello Andoh-kun." I waved.

"Hello Amano-san." Andoh-kun greeted, before studying my clothes. "Going on date?"

"No, at least I hope not. I'm just going grocery shopping." I said in denial.

"Are you supposed to meet up with Ma-kun? He said something about buying new supplies." Andoh-kun questioned.

"Sadly, yes. It's because I accidentally ate his prototype ganache." I said glumly.

Andoh-kun gave me a reassuring smile and said, "Maa-kun isn't that mean. He is just like that because of his fan girls. I think you already know, but he also has his share of kindness."

With an impatient look, the bus driver honked at me, "Are you going to get on or not?"

"I'm getting on," I replied, before turning back to Andoh-kun. "Bye Andoh-kun. I hope you're right about Kashino's nice side."

I paid the bus fee and picked up a random magazine from the rack of books. Then I sat in a window seat, waving to Andoh-kun until I couldn't see him anymore. Sighing, I looked up at the map of the bus routes that were painted onto the inner side of the bus. I found the destination I was supposed to get off at to meet Kashino. It would take around 20 more minutes until I reach the town square.

Flipping open the magazine, I realized that I picked up a… My face became red from the embarrassment. I immediately closed it, hoping that nobody saw. But they probably did. That must be the reason why people were sending me dirty looks. (AN: Can you guys guess what kind of magazine it was?)

Chocolate stared at me, wide eyed, "Amano-san, w-what is that thing you're holding!"

"I-Ichigo, What is that? That isn't what I think it was right?" Vanilla gasped

"Shhh! Don't tell anybody. It was by accident! I just randomly grabbed a magazine. I didn't expect it to be that kind of magazine." I whispered, tucking the magazine behind my back.

Chocolate coughed a few times and said, "Very well then…I wonder what that was doing there though."

Vanilla just sat on the windowsill, overcome with shock.

When we reached the next stop, I quickly walked towards the rack and put the magazine back. This time, I looked through the selection and chose a magazine about desserts. I returned to my seat and read the reviews about a few cafes and bakeries.

"Amano-san, you're drooling." Chocolate informed as she flipped the magazine pages until she found one centered on chocolate.

I had my fingers trace my lips, only to find out that it was wet; I felt the saliva drip down my chin. Chocolate was right. Hastily taking out a handkerchief, I wiped it away.

"B-But they look so good!" I complained

Chocolate raised her eyebrow and said, "At least learn some self-control."

"Ichigo does have some self control! It's just that she doesn't know when to use it." Vanilla said, trying to defend me.

"Isn't it your job as her partner to help her learn?" Chocolate retorted. "Oh wait, I saw you drooling too. As expected of partners. How can you help her learn if you think and act the same was as her."

"Then why don't I see you fix Kashino's attitude?" Vanilla glared. "If partners are supposed to think and act alike, then why aren't you like Kashino?"

Chocolate's composed demeanor faltered at the sudden question, "That's because Kashino is different. It takes a longer time to teach him."

"Is that supposed to be an excuse? It seems like you're just covering up the fact that you never did anything to change Kashino." Vanilla sighed

"Shut up! Unlike Kashino, Amano is an obedient child so it's easy to make her learn. Why don't you spend less time being a glutton, and teach your partner some manners?" Chocolate said, trying to change the subject

"Manners? Ichigo already has manners, you're the one who doesn't have manners." Vanilla frowned.

"Calm down you two," I said, slightly sweat dropping. The argument was not only getting a bit out of hand, it was also hurting my pride.

Both of them huffed and took a seat on the opposite sides of me.

After a few more arguments and me ending them, we finally reached our destination. Chocolate and Vanilla had to drag me so I would move towards the exit. I took a deep breath and took a hesitant step outside. Blinded by the sunlight, I tried to find Kashino.

I heard a grouchy voice grumble, "Hey Amano, it took you long enough. Chocolate, I already bought you a new bed."

Chocolate flew past me and looked at her gift, "Thank you, Kashino."

I gaped at the gift, "B-but I was supposed to go with you to buy Chocolate a new table and chair."

"You were? This is the first time I ever heard of it." Kashino asked. "We can go to the carpentry again later."

While we walked around the town square, Chocolate spotted a theater.

"Hey, can we go there?" Chocolate pleaded. "I want to watch 'Cinderella'!"

"No, we have to watch Hachiko Waits! Cinderella is something that little kids watch!" Vanilla protested

"At least Cinderella isn't about a mutt that waits for his owner. I mean how loyal can a dog get?" Chocolate groaned

Offended, Vanilla growled, "Hachiko Waits is based on a real story that occurred in Japan. What is Cinderella based on? Oh that's right, it's a fantasy story from America that lies about a happily ever after."

"Once again, calm down you two," I paused, pointing to a random movie. "Let's watch that."

"Fine, as long as it's not what Vanilla chose." Chocolate grumbled

"Hey, I didn't get a say in this yet. Why do we have to watch a cartoon? We still have a lot of grocery shopping left to do." Kashino groaned. Wait. A cartoon? I took a second look at the movie I randomly chose; it was Bambi.

Chocolate whispered something to Kashino. I heard something about date and chance. What does a fruit have anything to do with chances and the movie? Well whatever Chocolate said, it convinced Kashino.

"I'll pay for the tickets." Kashino said. Andoh-kun is right, Kashino does have his nice moments.

"Are you sure? I can pay for myself." I offered

But before I could do anything else, he already bought the tickets. After he handed me the ticket, we went inside the theaters.

"Isn't this like a date?" Vanilla whispered

"V-Vanilla, don't say that! It is not what it seems like." I stuttered

"Oh really? It still looks like a date no matter how much you deny it." Vanilla chuckled

It's not a date. It's just a job. Yes, Chocolate wanted to watch a movie so we're doing what she wants. It's not a date. There is no way it can be a date. I'm just doing Kashino and Chocolate a favor. That's it. Those thoughts were circling my head throughout the whole movie.

"That was cute," Vanilla smiled

"Wasn't the part where Bambi slipped on the ice cute?" Chocolate inquired

"Uh yeah, it is." I lied, I didn't pay much attention to the movie in the first place.

"It was boring," Kashino stated.

Chocolate stared at Kashino in disbelief, "Of course its boring to you."

Throughout the grocery shopping, Chocolate and Vanilla chatted about the movie we watched. Kashino and I ignored them since we didn't care or know what it was about. It was quite pleasant, but we had to stop a few fights that Vanilla and Chocolate had. By the time we finished shopping, the sun glowed orange-pink as it began to set. We waited for the bus to arrive and once it did, we sat in the very back. Stifling a yawn, I let my eyes flutter closed.

"Amano, wake up."

Chocolate? Why is she telling me to wake up?

"Ichigo, Wake up."

Hey look, it's a talking cake with Vanilla's voice

"It's not working, Kashino."

"Here, let me try. Amano, open your eyes or we'll leave you here."

I reluctantly opened my eyes, only to be shaken.

"Hey, Amano, are half asleep?" Kashino asked, his face a few inches away from mine.

Still being shaken awake, I rubbed my eyes, "Maybe…..Wait. Why are you so close?"

"Ah, sorry about that. Hurry up, we're back at school. You can sleep all you want in your own room." Kashino backed away with his face a bit pink. I wonder if he is getting sick.

I stood up and started to follow Kashino out the bus, but something fell off my shoulder. Picking it up, I realized that it was Kashino's jacket. A small smile made it's way to my face.

"You were shivering. The cardigan you have on is too thin." Kashino stated

"Thank you Kashino," I smiled as I placed the jacket back onto my shoulder.

Mizuki: Well, it's finally finished! The word count for chapter 3 is 7,666 words….the last three numbers are a bit…..*looks away*

Atsuko: I wonder if the readers can guess what magazine Ichigo picked up

Mizuki: I'm sorry for changing the point of view many times. I was experimenting something, but it turns out that I can only do 1st person point of view for now. Writing it from Kashino's perspective was easy when compared to Ichigo. Well I hope you enjoyed.

Atsuko: Once again, I wonder WHY am I saying this when I'm not the author. Please review and support my friend by going onto this link and following the instructions in the description. www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=4xHMmrKItyA  
Mizuki: Please support her….Hmm…. I think I'll dedicate the next chapter to the next 5 reviewers. This is starting to sound like an unfair bribe, but I'll make a one shot for the next two reviewers. If you can correctly guess what the magazine is about, then I'll also make you a one shot. Please sign in or PM me so I can have a way to contact you in order to make the one-shot

Atsuko: The last part is unfair and cruel because you set it up to sound like a certain type of magazine.

Mizuki: Who knows, maybe somebody will get a lucky guess *smirks* Well until next time!


End file.
